


Various stories

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cheating, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Smut, semi ooc depending on AU for prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Drabbles and stories written from prompts given to my RP blogs. I RP Boris Kuznetsov and Garland Siebald so the stories will contain one of these two character :D Various themes. Various Pairings. Various AUs. Warnings and pairings (if any) will be posted each chapter. Updates will be spotty depending on how often I get/do prompts :)





	1. The Other Lover - Garland Siebald

Prompt - The Other lover.

Pairings: Hiro/Garland. Hiro/Yuriy.

Warning: Smut mentioned. Cheating. 

\--o--

Garland had known this is how it would end. Why? He wasn’t sure but there had been signs that concerned him. Things he brushed aside simply because he thought Hiro was better, that he was just being paranoid. The sly way Hiro would keep his phone from view when Garland was over should have been clue enough. The month-long trips abroad for ‘work’. Garland guesses it was to see the Red haired whore. The current whore getting fucked by Hiro on the man’s futon. The same futon Garland has been fucked on many, many times.

Garland smirks wryly. He wonders if Yuriy knows that. Possibly does since this would make excellent revenge for what Garland did all those years ago but… No-one knows he’s dating Hiro. Hell, Garland’s family doesn’t even know he’s gay. No-one but Hiro. So Hiro is two-timing them both, perhaps, or he told Yuriy and the man wanted what Garland had.

Sighing heavily, he considers his options as he sits on the man’s sofa. Eye’s on the door just listening to the moans and wet slapping noises. They are too far gone to have seen him. Hiro obviously too stupid to remember he gave Garland a key before leaving for wherever he lied to say he was going. ‘Keep an eye on my apartment, Garly.’ And of course, Garland did. Like a good little idiot. Too enthralled by the handsome older man to know he’s being played.

One loud, obnoxious moan from Yuriy drags him back to reality and out of his sombre thoughts. Sounds like things are wrapping up. Garland needs to make his choice soon. After sex, Hiro always came out of his room to fetch a nice towel, get himself a drink. He doubts it will be any different with Yuriy. Garland smirks and stands as the tell-tale sign of his ex cumming echoes from the room. He never was the kind of guy to run and cry. Moving towards the door, he gets there just in time as it opens, a tired but happy Hiro about to walk out.

“Hi, Baby.” Garland smiles and before Hiro can even react beyond startled Garland’s fist collides with his nose. The sickening crack being the most pleasing thing to Garland’s ears all day. He might regret this later, Garland muses, but right now, standing over Hiro as the naked man clutches his nose, a cursing Yuriy trying to scramble off the bed, this is pretty fucking satisfying.


	2. Under the Mistletoe - Garland Siebald

Prompt - Our muses kiss under a mistletoe

Pairings: Garland/Ozuma.

\--o--

The package had been a large one this year, something that really shouldn’t have surprised Garland but it did. Even if his mother didn’t celebrate Christmas it didn’t stop her from sending far too much to Garland’s Tokyo apartment. There had been a few gifts but mostly just silly Christmas things, things no doubt his sisters picked out for her to send. There was even mistletoe, no doubt Brit’s idea. Picking up the sprig and untangling it from a stray piece of tinsel, he twirls it between his fingers with a small smile.

“What’s that?”

Blinking, Garland turns to his bedroom doorway and the owner of the new voice. Ozuma. Looking much better than he had last night but the tiredness seems to still be there.

“Hm? It’s a box my Mother sent. Full of Christmas treats.” Garland moves forward. “Better question is, how are you this morning?”

Stopping before his lover, Garland looks him over once before settling on his face.

“Could be worse.” Ozuma’s glances down to his feet. The ankle is a lot less swollen but still obviously painful from how he favours the other foot. “I can walk today it seems.”

“Good. You had a nasty fall… Was worried you actually broke a bone.”

The ice had settled outside Ozuma’s place and the man hadn’t exactly been paying attention as they were leaving. Really, it was slightly Garland’s fault. He distracted the man, made him half turn back and then Ozuma slipped. Perhaps what made it worse was the man’s ego and refusing Garland’s help as they walked to his car.

“So what did you get?”

Ozuma’s voice brings Garland out of his ever so slightly guilty thoughts. The shorter man taking his hand to inspect the fake decoration.

“This… It’s mistletoe. People put it up around Christmas.”

Garland smirks ever so slightly as Ozuma gives him a confused look. Does Ozuma not know what it means? Holding it higher between them, Garland laughs lightly as he looks up at it, Ozuma following his gaze.

“You hang it under doorways so people have to walk under it. When two people are under it there is a special tradition they have to follow…”

Garland lets his voice grow soft, eyes going to Ozuma. With a smirk, Garland leans down and plants a soft kiss on the man’s lips. Not their first, and certainly won’t be their last. Dropping the mistletoe to the floor, Garland’s hands cup Ozuma’s jaw as the kiss gets a little more heated. Ozuma’s fingers tugging his shirt, wanting Garland closer. A soft pleased breath leaving him as they part.

“… Ha… So where do you think I should hang the mistletoe?”

Garland murmurs against Ozuma’s lips, noses softly bumping together.

“Right above your bedroom door will give it the most use.”

“Brilliant idea.” And with that, Garland picks Ozuma up and carries him back to his bed. The rest of the box can be looked through later. He has someone far more important to pay attention too now.


	3. Can’t get out - Boris Kuznetsov

Prompt - Can’t get out of a building.

Pairings: None.

\--o--

Boris had been running and hiding for what felt like hours. Each new room, each new hallway comes with a new nasty surprise. A new trap. A new chance to run into him. Boris isn’t even sure the purple haired man is human. The degree of strength he has isn’t normal. His silent movements. Twice the bastard managed to sneak up on Boris. Grab him by the back of his shirt and fling him into another trap. The last one had sent him plummeting down a trap door. His elbows skinned from scrapping on the stone, back aching from how he landed out the other end. But Boris had to keep moving. He had no choice.

Cursing under his breath, his hand press to the stone walls as he walks. He has a painful stitch in his side that is making it difficult to move faster, his other injuries hindering him even more. He was an idiot for coming here. An old building like this. Of course, the temptation to steal had been too good. Boris is poor as dirt and starving. On the run from his old master and needed anything to start his life anew. Instead, he ran head first into another maniac who seems to enjoy playing cat and mouse with him.

Pausing as he passes a new room, Boris chews on his lip. These might be a way out this time. He has to check. Slowly stepping to the door, the handle creaks ever so slightly, clicking loudly as it finally unlatches and opens. Pausing in the doorway, Boris sighs lightly as he looks around the room. An office of some kind. Bookshelves, a desk. Moving inside, he closes the door quietly behind him before looking around more.

This room looks much more lived in than the others. The bookshelves have hardly any dust. In fact, as Boris steps closer it looks more like the crazy fuck who lives here spends all his time reading. Not a single book looks new. Creased spines, yellowed pages. The odd book here and there even has a cloth bookmark poking out the top. Tilting his head he reads over the titles. Most are in a foreign tongue but some jump out at him. Mystical things that have Boris scowling. Fairy tales. Spellbooks. Even something about vampires. What a load of shit. Not only is the man chasing him crazy, he’s into kids stories too.

Huffing in amusement, Boris moves away and towards the window. Large and ornate. Black intricate window frames draw his eyes as he looks for the handle. It’s a little high up but he will be able to reach it. Just a case of how high up the window is. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass, Boris scowls as he tries to see out into the dark. The reflections in the glass make it hard. He could blow out the candles but then he’d be in the dark too.

“God, fuck this stupid place.”

Stepping back, Boris pauses only for a moment. His reflection catches his eye. The tired eyes, split lip. He looks a mess. Reaching up, his fingers grip the handle and before he can even think about opening the window he is flung through the air, his back slamming against the large desk.

“Did I say you could come in here?”

Gasping deeply, Boris is pretty sure that winded him. His whole body screams in pain as he shifts on the solid top of the desk. Makes to move off it, put the desk between him and his attacker.

“I’m talking to you.”

Boris flinches at how loud the other is. Commanding voice. Has Boris glaring at the purple haired man. Crimson eyes… Since when do people have such eye colour?

“Fuck you.”

Boris barely manages to spit that out before his attacker is on him. A hand on his throat slamming him back down on the desk.

“Don’t tempt me.”

As panic wells up, Boris claws at the hand as it chokes him out. As the darkness seeps into his vision the last thought going through his head is how did this fuck sneak up on him. There was no reflection in the glass as Boris looked into it. He would have seen the man. He couldn’t have missed him!

–0–

As Boris finally passes out, Robert releases the pale neck and steps back. His new little plaything is so feisty. Scampering around. Getting into places he shouldn’t. Robert is quite liking him. How lucky he was the mortal came into his home. Picking up the unconscious body, Robert glances to the window. The sun will be rising soon. Where should he put his little human so the man doesn’t leave? Perhaps… Yes. Robert smirks. The cage downstairs should do nicely. Perhaps tomorrow night he can set the man free out onto the castle grounds. Hunting him through the castle had been fun but amongst the trees might be even better. Cold night air. Bright moon above. Yes. That shall be tomorrow’s fun.

“Hm… You best not disappoint me.”

Robert presses the warm body closer. It’ll be a shame when he finally needs to feed off his little would-be thief. Snuff out his entertainment. Then again, he can always keep the human until he’s bored of him. The man is attractive enough. Choices, choices. As they descend down deeper into the castle, Robert can’t help but chuckle. Been quite a few years since he had a guest after all. Be a shame to end the fun too soon.


	4. On your knees - Garland Siebald

Prompt - Office Blowjob

Pairings: Kai/Garland.

Warning: Smut. Kai being an asshole.

\--o--

Garland isn’t sure exactly how this all started but this isn’t the first time he’s on his knees for Kai. Certainly, not the first time in the man’s office since talks between their family companies had started. It was almost becoming a tradition, something dangerous if Garland is honest but he can’t help but love this. As he tugs at Kai’s dark trousers, pulling them open he looks up the man with such a filthy look in his eyes. Kai can say all he wants that he can’t stand Garland, the man’s reactions say otherwise. He at least likes Garland’s mouth. It’s why he’s here after all. Though Garland’s father would never think this is how the deals got settled. The old man thinks Garland has a way with words. More a case Garland just has a way with his tongue.  
“Stop stalling, Siebald.”  
Garland licks his lower lip and pulls Kai free from his trousers. Long. Hard. All Garland’s.  
“Ever heard of patience, Kai?”  
Smoothing his hand down the man’s length, he wastes little time getting to work. Sucking the head of the meaty cock, cheeks hollowing wonderfully as he takes more. Garland always prefers to tease his lovers but Kai has no patience for that. He’s not a lover either.  
As fingers twist into his silvery hair and tugs, Garland groans low and lets Kai take control. His lips the perfect seal as the man thrusts lazily into his mouth. Never too hard, not in the beginning. Kai doesn’t allow himself to lose control until right at the end. When he lets out that rare breathy moan as he empties his sack down Garland’s throat. They have done this enough that Garland now knows what to listen out for.  
“Mmmm.”  
Another moan is drawn from Garland, hands smoothing up over Kai’s muscled thighs. He wonders what it is like to touch the man’s naked skin. How warm he would be. How smooth his skin is. But those thoughts are stupid ones and not for Garland. They are not even friends. Garland is nothing but a mouth that Kai can release in. And Garland uses that to gain better deals for his Father’s company. Soon to be his company. Is it wrong? Perhaps. They both take something from this so why the hell not.  
“Fuck… Look at me.”  
A snarl from above has Garland’s eyes blinking open wide, irises darting to peer up at Kai. This is new. Those dark eyes are glaring down at him. The hand in his hair twisting the strands painfully. Makes him moan. Makes Kai rut harder into his throat and driving a gag out of Garland. Since when did… Garland is yanked forward until there is nothing but cock down his throat. No oxygen, just tight filling cock.  
“-!”  
The noise he made wasn’t dignified in the slightest but the grunt of pleasure from Kai makes him feel light headed. Or is that because he needs to breath. Clinging to the dark trousers, Garland is seconds away from actually pushing back when he is yanked off the man’s cock. Mouth gasping for air, eyes watering, he looks up at Kai with shock and a slight hint of fear.  
“Kai?”  
“Shut up, Siebald. You’re not here to talk.”  
Now that voice he has never heard before. Low, lustful and dangerous. As the man’s sopping wet cock pushes forward again, slipping over his cheek, Garland does exactly as demanded. Something is different here with Kai. The man is rougher yet his eyes never leave Garland for one moment. Even as that dick slips deep Kai never looks away. Just hisses between his teeth and pumps his hips a little faster.  
The thrusting gets easier to deal with, Garland’s eyes slipping shut once more as he works with Kai. Bobbing his head so he can deep throat the man just as he likes. But then another curse drags his attention away and he’s yanked forward once more.  
“I didn’t say you could close your eyes.”  
Garland feels tears prick as he stares up at Kai. Mouth pressed against the man’s pubes, lips stretched. He must look a sight. This must be what Kai wants. Garland looking beneath him. Narrowing his eyes, he digs the tips of his fingers into Kai’s thighs. A warning to stop this, to let go of his hair, but before Garland can do anymore Kai relents.  
“What are… You…”  
Garland can’t finish his words. Kai is pulling him back. The look on his face is anything but kind. Screaming ‘don’t deny me this’ so Garland doesn’t. He readily opens his mouth and keeps his eyes on the man. As Kai grunts with pleasure from thrusting deep. Low grunts that tell Garland the man is close. That he needs to get ready to swallow. Sadly for Garland, Kai has other plans.  
Just as that tell-tale breathy moan escapes Kai’s lips, the man is once again yanking Garland forward. The thick cock deep in Garland’s throat, twitching and pulsing and unloading spurts of cum right into Garland. Fuck. Garland was not prepared. He gags around Kai’s cock, coughing as the man pulls out and just makes a right mess of himself.  
“Ha… Fuck… You’re getting it down yourself, Garland.”  
A simple pat on the head is all Garland gets before Kai moves away. Gasping heavily, Garland falls to the side and leans against Kai’s desk. Jesus. This is new. This felt like Kai wanted to actually hurt him not just dominate. As he half listens to Kai tidying himself away, Garland slowly uncurls his legs from beneath him and lets the blood flow back into them. Did he like this? He’s not sure. He’s never had someone so uncaring yet hot for him. They have always been gentle or friends or… Not Kai. But for the first time Kai had actually said his name. Something is up today.  
“You can leave when you’re ready, Siebald.”  
Kai’s voice is low, tired, but an obvious hint of satisfaction laced throughout. A pen scribbling on paper has Garland looking up and he knows Kai has signed the deal. Good. It’s what he came for. What he got on his knees for.  
“Same time next month?”  
Garland playfully asks this each time and he always gets the same answer.  
“Fuck no.”  
As he leaves, Garland wipes at his chin, dabs at the drool that had hit his tie. The papers have been signed. His company got a good deal but the lightheadedness doesn’t leave him. Not until he’s getting in his car and his driver is taking him back to the hotel. It takes him several hours to realise why Kai was hostile. Today was the ‘anniversary’ of Garland’s match against Yuriy.  
“Bastard.”  
He almost choked on the assholes cum because of some stupid thing that happened years ago? Snarling to himself, Garland makes a silent promise. Next time he’s going to spit the man’s cum right back at him. See how Kai likes that. Deep down he knows he won’t but the thought amuses him well into the night. Next time who knows what the hell will happen. Perhaps Kai will say his name again. Perhaps Garland will stop acting like a damn idiot. He doubts both.


	5. Old Bones - Boris Kuznetsov

Prompt - Haunted building 

Pairings: Hiro/Boris K

Warning: Mild ghost story. Mentions of death. Nothing over the top really.

\--o--

After some convincing, Hiro had managed to talk his professor into sending him, and three others, along to this new dig site so they can learn. Shadow the veterans of the business and get their hands dirty. Not every day an old Russian Abbey has interesting secrets needing unearthing. Sure Hiro mostly preferred his home countries history but he can’t ignore the rest of the world forever. He would never get the experience he needs if he did.  
As Hiro shifts the bag on his shoulder, his eyes gazing out into the fog, he wonders if he will find anything interesting enough to get people talking about him. It would be an excellent way to start his career. Might even make his Father proud. If the man ever paid attention to anything outside of his work. At least Takao would be happy. That’s what Hiro should be thinking of rather than his old man.   
“Ready to go, Hiro?” A cheerful voice comes from behind him. It’s Salima, one of his fellow students. One year below him but always itching to see the world. Hadn’t been hard to convince her to join him in petitioning the professor for this field trip.   
“Yep. Got all my equipment. I think we call for the van to take us there when we are all ready?”  
As they talk another face joins them. Yawning loudly before stopping the other side of Salima, a happy lazy smile on his lips. Max. The kid had actually been a friend of Takao’s that Hiro never knew about. Apparently, he’s lived in America the past few years and only recently returned for University. Had been a surprise going home to the dojo and finding Max hanging out with Takao.  
“We missing someone?” The blond comments.  
Their last member. Ozuma. A more sullen and silent student. Wicked smart and obviously more into the occult and dark sides of history. He had been easy to convince to come along. Hiro only had to mention rumors of dark happenings in the area for the man to join them.  
“He’s coming. Just had to talk to his family or something.” Salima says worryingly. “I hope it’s nothing bad. I know he was excited about this.”  
“You can tell?” Hiro quips. He’s never seen the man do more than raise an eyebrow let alone smile.  
Salima gives Hiro an amused look. “Don’t be mean.”  
“I’m not. He’s just a very serious guy.”  
Max laughs loudly and nudges Salima gently. “He’s not wrong.”  
Before they can say anything more Ozuma finally joins them. His dark figure appearing out of the fog like a ghost.  
“… Yo.”  
Now the last member of their little team is here, Hiro can finally call for them to be picked up.

—-

The site was much larger than they all expected. A large black bricked Abbey stands in the centre, the windows hollow and ground overgrown. There was no door to the main hallway and all of them can see inside. More dark stone. The whole place gives off an incredibly creepy feeling.  
“Ah. You must be the students, yes?”  
A thick Russian accent draws their attention as a large blond man jogs towards them.   
“I am Sergei Nikolaevich Petrov. You may just call me Sergei. It is easier.”  
As the large man, Sergei, as he asked to be called, reaches them, he offers his hand and shakes each of theirs. He has a rather serious look to him. Like he’s not to be messed with. Hiro wonders if Ozuma and Sergei will get along due to similar personalities.  
“Follow me. I shall introduce you to the others. The site manager is not here today but he has told me where to put you.”  
As they all follow behind the large man, much like little ducklings following their large Mama, Hiro can’t help but wonder what they will be given. He’s the most senior one out of all the students, Max being the youngest and the other two in between. So he hopes he gets the more interesting things. He deserves it if he’s honest. The only reason they are all here is because Hiro pushed for it after all.

—-

Three days into the dig and Hiro finally gets something good. First, he had been assigned to above ground. Picking through what people brought up, cataloguing and cleaning. Nothing boring but he wanted to get his hands dirty. Then after doing well there, he was moved to one of the newly unearthed catacombs. The Abbey above had a foreboding and dark feel to it. Beneath was even worse. Hiro loved it. That dusky thick feeling in the air. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, like someone is watching. Screamed that there are secrets begging to be found. Unearthed. And there are plenty of places to start. Feels ever so slightly overwhelming. So many possible areas to dig.  
Hiro moves to his area near the back. It’s been worked on by one of the veteran members of the team. An old bone found but nothing more. They were sure there was more but needed to move into another area so Hiro was given this task. So he works diligently. Scraping and digging slowly until he finds another bone. A femur. About the size of an adult. Interesting. As he slowly unearths more and more, it becomes apparent there isn’t just one human buried here. Not unusual for a Christian site but they shouldn’t be here. There is plenty of room above ground in the graveyard.  
A meeting is called and more are assigned to his area. By the end of the day it’s predicted at least seven other humans are buried in the ground there with a possible more leading into other areas. Interesting. As Hiro uncovers a skull it becomes clear the dead were murder victims. He’s no expert but such hole in the top of the skull must have been done by some form of weaponry. Killed and buried down here in secret. How cruel.

—-

As more bones were slowly removed from the dark Earth, the feeling of being watched gets worse for Hiro. Every now and then he’s sure he catches the glimpse of something in the corner of his eye but when he turns there is nothing.   
By the second week, it gets worse. The room he works in feels far too cold. At moments he can even see his own breath. Even Max comments on it when he comes down to help remove the boxed bones. As they talk about it later back in the home lodge Ozuma suggests it is the dead. Disturbing the bones must have awoken the spirits. Maybe wanting them to be left alone, or perhaps happy to see they will be eventually getting a proper burial. Though Hiro doubts that. For one the bones are going to a museum to be aged and catalogued. Mass burial in an Abbey basement is not common after all. At least in this part of Russia.   
But Ozuma’s words stick with Hiro. He is more cautious as he works. Looking around to see if he spots anything paranormal but whatever happens seems to ease off. Until the day he’s alone.  
It started off normal enough. The room wasn’t cold, no movement he couldn’t see directly. Hiro wondered if it was simply because they found all the bones in this area. That whatever had been bothering him went with the last box. At least he hopes it was a spirit and not just his overactive imagination. As he slowly scrapes away at an area near the far wall, Hiro pauses for a drink when he hears the faintest of noises behind him. The slow sound of something dragging across the floor but as he looks behind him he sees nothing. His equipment is still all there. The floodlights have not moved or their cables. Standing up, he can’t help but scowl. His imagination is once agai-!  
“Fuck!”  
Ducking to the left, Hiro scrambles out the way right as a trowl flies at the wall right by him. He trips over his bag and lands heavily in the dirt. What the hell?! He had just caught sight of it moving from the floor. Invisible hands lifting then throwing it right at him. He even heard the clink as it hit the stone wall.   
“What the hell?”  
Before Hiro can do anymore Sergei is entering the room. His face is a little flushed. Like he had been running.  
“I heard you yell. Are you okay?”  
Picking himself up off the floor, Hiro stammers as he stares at the trowel now lying innocently on the floor.   
“I uh… Sorry.” He can’t say a ghost just threw something at him… Right? “I tripped. Scared myself like an idiot. I’m sorry.”  
Laughing awkwardly, Hiro rubs the back of his head as Sergei sighs. Warns him to be more careful and asking if he needs help going back upstairs. Politely shaking his head, Hiro finally convinces Sergei to leave before quietly moving to the door. He’s alone again. He needs to figure out what happened.  
“… Hello?”  
Hiro speaks softly as he looks around the room. Was this spirit a nasty one or just wanting to get his attention? Perhaps they have been trying all week. Again Hiro calls out but nothing. No more moving. No cold spots. Sighing heavily, he moves back to his kit and bends to pick the trowel up.  
“I must be going insane.”  
Standing, he inspects the metal for dents or breaks when a soft whisper right by his ear has him freezing. Too quiet to determine what was said but it leaves him wide-eyed. Fingers gripping the tool tightly. He slowly turns to his left and finds himself face to face with a young man.  
Pale skin. Pale hair. Eyes almost a milky green as they glare at him. Should he be running? Hiro is pretty sure he should be running but before he can even do anything this man seems to fade from view.  
“… O…kay…”   
Hiro finally breathes out. The man had looked local. Russian. Clothes were much older than anyone he’s seen before so perhaps the bones do belong to the spirit. As he stands still for another ten minutes Hiro realises he is once again alone. Nothing else happens for the rest of the day and Hiro just feels drained. More than he has ever in his life. Perhaps he’s overworking himself. Seeing things. That is what he tells himself as he goes to bed at night. The soft blankets drawing him into a deep slumber. He doesn’t get to feel how his room grows cold. How a pale figure stands at the foot of his bed before disappearing.  
  
—-

The dream had been pretty generic, maybe a little naughty but nothing Hiro would normally remember when he woke up. But something had been wrong. A faint whispering kept happening throughout it. Russian he couldn’t understand, coming from behind him but each time he turned there was nothing. The ghost, he thinks, but he still carries on with the dream. As dreams do. A pretty young man coming up to him, wrapping his arms around Hiro. He looked like a celebrity. One of the men from the kpop band Salima is in love with. As Hiro’s eyes lower and their faces get closer a cold gust of wind interrupts. The man in his arms seeming to fly away, blown by the wind and not seen again. As he turns he is faced with the ghost. Angry yet confused, still speaking Russian in such a low tone. Like his voice can’t be much louder. Reaching without fear, Hiro touches the cold shoulder of the man and before anything else can happen he wakes with a jolt. What the fuck was that?

—-

Over the next week, he gets more dreams with this mysterious spirit. The anger and confusion on his face slowly easing away. Hiro is even sure the last time he dreamt of the man he saw the smallest of smiles. He just wishes he knew what the ghost was saying. Around the dig site, he catches glimpses too. Seems the dreams are easier for the spirit. Hiro wonders why it was drawn to him. Why it returns and watches him. Even during the more dirty dreams which leaves Hiro waking up flustered. It was oddly amusing though watching the ghost get angry and blow away whoever Hiro was dreaming about. For a brief moment, he wonders if it is jealousy but he knows that is stupid. Just him getting a little attached to this mysterious man.  
Back at the dig site things are slowly heating up again. The original room with all the bones is back on the list as important again. Ozuma has found something in one of the walls. A small opening that had been walled away.   
This is where things got dark. More bones but this time children mixed in with the adults but unlike the others, they hadn’t been killed. At least it didn’t look it. Ropes bind the feet and hands. Clothes hang off the skeletons. It’s a sick sight but the team works slowly. As the bones are slowly moved out, Hiro realises one looks oddly familiar. The white shirt just like his little ghost.   
He is most careful taking that one out of the room. As the bones are boxed a glint of silver catches his eye. A thin brown cord is entangled around the collarbone and a silver pendant dangles from it. With great care, he slowly manages to unwind it from the bone and hold it up. A bird of some sort is etched in the silver. An eagle perhaps? Falcon? They are common in this part of Russia. As he admires the small piece of jewellery the noise of someone coming draws his attention and without realising what he’s doing he pockets the piece and quickly gets back to work. Only when he is alone back in his room does he pull out again. He shouldn’t have taken it but he couldn’t help it.

—-

That night he dreams once more of the spirit but this time it’s different. The ghost doesn’t stay away so much. Watching from afar like he has before. He stands beside Hiro and looks oddly conflicted. Hiro’s attention had been on the spirit too much for him to notice where the dream was, his eyes only leaving when the ghost walks forward. It’s the Abbey but not as Hiro knows it. Still old but not run down. Glass windows are still intact, as is the large wooden door.   
“… Oh, wait.”  
Hiro jogs after the ghost as he enters the Abbey not wanting to lose sight of him. The spirit has a mission it seems. They quickly make their way down the steps and into the catacombs. It looks much newer than the upstairs. Candles are on any surface they can be placed on. Hiro can see drag marks in the dirt, all leading to the main room he has been working in the past few weeks.   
“ _There are more._ ”  
Hiro’s head snaps to the spirit. That wasn’t English yet Hiro understood. This time too the spirit’s voice was normal, no longer a whisper he could barely hear.   
“ _Please find them_.”  
As Hiro looks from the ghost he sees other openings in the walls. Nothing is inside them yet but he can understand what he’s being shown. More hidden chambers with victims. They still don’t know what happened down here but he can understand why the ghost is angry. Being trapped for so long without any help. Watching as living humans come so close to finding you but don’t. Must have been a relief when Ozuma discovered the secret hole.  
“ _We didn’t deserve this_.”  
Turning from the openings, Hiro sighs and reaches out to touch the ghost. A hand gently resting on his shoulder. He feels warmer than before. Like he’s alive.  
“Is this the only room?”  
A faint nod is his answer, the ghost once more looking conflicted. Like he wants something but isn’t sure what to do about it.   
“Then I will talk to the others. Say there might be more now we found one opening.”  
Turning away, Hiro looks around the room. There are three others all together… One he quickly realises he had been working close. The wall the ghost flung the trowel at when he had been working. Makes sense now.  
“ _Keep me._ ”  
That has Hiro’s head snapping back to the ghost but he finds he is gone. Stepping away, Hiro can feel himself waking up but the last thing he sees before the dream is gone is the little silver pendant on the floor. The same one he has resting on his bedside cabinet in the waking world.  
  
—-

After three months of intense work, Hiro has finally returned home. He did as the ghost asked. New rooms were found and more dead were pulled out. There had even been some books amongst them but due to how old they were it was unwise to try and read then and there. Hiro was just satisfied to fulfil his little spirits request. Why it happened in the first place might never be answered but he remembers the sad words of the ghost. They didn’t deserve this. At least they can rest knowing they are no longer trapped in the walls. Their suffering hidden from the world.  
He still has the pendant. Guilt over taking it had been strong, his morals telling him to give it in but he didn’t. The ghost had said keep it.. Or keep me. Hiro can’t remember but the guilt of keeping it was overrun with the need to not let go. Like something even worse will happen if he does. So he put the pendant on a new chain and wore it back home. His own little secret. A reminder of why he chose this career path. To uncover secrets that shouldn’t be hidden.  
That night back in his small apartment, Hiro rests on his futon, tv on as he catches up on some shows. It’s not long until he’s falling asleep. The last thing he’s noticing is a weight on him. The blanket getting tighter around him. Just as if someone is straddling his hips.  
“ _Hiro_.”  
He wakes with a start, the room feeling frozen around him and the tv flickering before resuming the show. He stares wide-eyed around him, fingers reaching up to curl around the pendant as he sits up. Was that…? The tv seems to dim as cold arms slowly embrace him from behind. They feel weightless yet still a faint pressure on him. His ghost.  
“… I don’t know your name.”  
Hiro smiles, one hand reaching down to try and touch the ones around him but his fingers pass right through. A pressure on his back growing a little more like he’s being hugged before disappearing altogether. There is nothing more that night but Hiro struggles to sleep. He wants to see his ghost once more. Learn who he is, why he is here. His bones are still back in Russia after all.  
But finally exhaustion takes Hiro and he falls into a deep slumber. The room grows cold around him but he never notices. His dream changing slowly to a wide snowy landscape. His ghost at his side once more. Perhaps he shouldn’t think of the spirit as his but he can’t help it. No-one else will see him after all. But as he smiles at the spirit, he is taken aback by what he does next. Arms clasp around his neck, pulling him closer than ever before. The once angry green eyes look playful. It takes dream Hiro a second to realise why this is familiar. It’s the same position he had that kpop fantasy star in when the spirit first visited. Except for this time the spirit is pulling him down, cool lips just a hair’s breadth away from his. This explains the jealous looks, the conflicted looks. Before Hiro can close the gap, faint words are breathed against his lips and it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear.  
“ _Boris. My name is Boris._ ”


End file.
